Eternity is Forever
by CrystalTwilight5
Summary: When someone from InuYasha's and Sesshoumaru's past becomes real, and when Naraku takes an interest in the girl, will the brothers be able to join forces to save her? Or...will she need saving at all?
1. Default Chapter

Hello all you wandering people to randomly come to look at my stories. I know they are messed up and weird, but I am glad some people take the time to read what few things I have down. And to those I am glad! Now, onto the disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: The people who own me say I own nothing...so let me just leave it at that.

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

---------------------------------------------

I tilt my head in a confused fashion, staring at the sleeping figures that I happened to stumble upon. I had been walking down the forest path, my pet lesser dragon following in my footsteps. I had heard murmuring through the bushes on my left. I shouldn't have gone through, but curiousity had gotten the better of me. I carefully walked through the brush, making sure that my sometimes clumsy steps did not break any twigs laying helpless on the ground. I climbed through while my friend daintily glided over, gracefully landing, waiting for me to meet up with him. And now we are back to the same spot as before. I turned to look at my companion, only to see that he was as confused as I was at the site that was before us. To our right in a brightly color bag lay a girl with ebony hair, she was holding what looked like a fox demon. That puzzled me the most though. Mainly because she was a mortal. I knew that because I could sense demonic auras and she had none. I glanced to the left of their make-shift fire, there, in 2 dully colored bags, sleeping peacefully is what seemed like a monk and what was perhaps a demon slayer.

I looked more closely at the monk and realized that he had a large bruise on the side of his face. My dragon waddled closer to slayer, mostly because he wanted to sniff the furry ball within her grasp. In her other hand furthest from the monk, I saw that she was tightly holding a large wooden...triangle? I was amazed by what I thought was a weapon. I had never seen anything like it before. Besides the fox youkai in the young ningen's arms, I sensed no demons coming from anywhere. My winged partner came closer to me, whimpering lightly as he sent mental images of questioning into my mind. I laughed whole-heartedly at his efforts to soothe my wandering thoughts. I hardly called my dragon a pet. He acted much more as a friend to me than any person had. He could understand my feelings, just as I could him. He knew what I said to him, although I don't think I will ever be able to decode his language.

I stroked his head, more to relax him than myself. I tried to keep my gaze off the fire, to focus on anything around me that might be coming, but I couldn't resist its strong hold on my thoughts. Before I knew it, the large reptile at my side had fallen fast asleep. The thing that added more wondering to my already confused mind was that the young women that slept in the multi-colored bag was muttering incoherent words from where I stood. I moved closer to try and see if I could find out what she was saying. She kept repeating one name, often adding more words to it, but mainly it was that one name. For a quick moment I thought she was in a feverish dream, but I didn't dare wake her.

"InuYasha...help me...INUYASHA!" she somewhat screamed his name in a terrified tone that made me think of someone making love. I shook that idea from my head. Something like that would be more pleading, this poor soul was asking this guy to save her from something, but in her dream, I guess he wasn't going to.

I yawned as I grew bored with the girl's constant whispering of the mystery man's name. '_InuYasha.'_ Where have I heard that before. I thought back to my past, even though I didn't like to, I did. By this time my friend had picked up his head, looking at me with his normal reddish eyes. I looked back into the flame and ran into a faint memory that might have helped. I like the name from my mind, and tried it on my partly-dry lips.

"InuTaisho." I loved the ring of the name. Even though it sounded close to InuYasha, I still thought that the InuTaisho name had more grace to it. My dragon got up with a start, almost throwing me of his back where I had been accustomed to sitting. He started to sniff the air, emitting a low growl from the depths of his throat, his calm eyes turning into fiercer glowing ones. For a moment I thought '_it was only a small woodland creature'_, until my companion had turned his head, his eyes locked on to an unseen object or figure.

I sent him commanding telepathic images and he immediately settled down, lieing back down with only a small whimper. I sighed quite loudly, surprising myself for I didn't think I was that relieved or relaxed. I sensed further into the direction that the dragon was worried about. I felt nothing there, and even though I couldn't see or smell as good as he does, I knew that my sensing powers were just as, if not more, powerful. A grin graced the edge of my mouth as I had often called my dragon a lizard. Heck, I had even known people that called dragons worms. That would be a mystery that I would never figure out.

_'What was bothering Ember though, he never acts like that.'_ I shrugged off the though that something could be following us, I mean what demon or human in their right mind would come into a camp with a dragon in it. The effects of fatigue were wearing on me since I hadn't gotten any sleep in 4 nights. My eye lids started to droop as my breathing slowed down to a steady rythm. I was almost completely asleep when I heard a noise behind me. My eyes snapped open, my attention was to its fullest as I tried to sense where the noise was coming from. I heard running from the back of me. I slowly started to turn to the source of the noise, trying to keep cool and collected. I had hoped that everything could remain nice and calm, and that the noise was only a small harmless animal. But not everything turned out how I wanted it to.

"IronReaper Soul Stealer!" a man's voice shouted. Thinking quickly I jumped upward, pushing back with my legs, doing a sort of half flip. If only my landing was that graceful. I had landed by skidding to a halt 10 feet away. I was crouched down low like a submissive dog, not really the position I was striving for either. One of my knees was bleeding steadily, I looked down and saw small, faint claw marks. The red sticky liquid mixed with the dirt, another thing I had not looked forward to. By this time, Ember had run to my side, and after helping me to my feet, he started to clean out my large cut with his tongue. Given this small amount of time to prepare, each person that was sleeping, was wide awake and armed.They were standing beside my attacker, that much I knew, but I didn't know what weapons they had, that is except the demon slayer who I knew had a large triangle. I looked down at my leg and winced slightly, it would always leave a scar, a small one, but a scar. With my mind, I thanked Ember, knowing that dragon saliva had strange healing powers.

After I had thanked my friend, we both moved into a fighting stance, my legs stood slightly apart, my arms raising. The dragon moved back and opened his wings, throwing up his head and letting out a shrill cry. I could tell that a few of my enemies flinched, and that I smirked at. After the lizard finished his perfermance, I looked up, my eyes were now piercing red, through my hair, which shined a deep violet as the morning sun rose. I finally got a good look at the weapon choice of my opponents as I brushed aside the loose strands of hair from my face.

I looked around at them, the demon slayer had her triangle in the air ready to throw it, and the dreaming girl had an arrow nocked in her bow, ready to let it fly straight to my heart. The monk was holding a staff tightly with one hand, his free hand quite close to the one with the prayer beads wrapped around it. The monk looked closely at me for a quick second and let down his guard. _'Wrong choice bub.'_ I whispered in my head also being foolish enough not to look at the last fighter's choice of weaponry. I charged, powering up my hand to slice the houshi's throat. Although I hated to kill, it was kill or be killed at this moment. Just as I was about to make the final blow, I felt a strong wind coming from my side.

Realizing that I had skipped over one of the fighter's, I pushed off the monk's side, not hurting him, but rather pushing him down so he wouldn't get hurt either. I landed lightly, looking around swiftly to see the same person that had attacked me earlier. I growled and looked over at Ember. He was surrouned by a large fire neko that I hadn't seen before, the demon slayer, and the human. I prayed silently that he could take care of himself and not get hurt. I looked back over to the demon hold what was now a huge sword.

He smirked at me and started to run in my direction. "You die now!" was the last thing I heard before I started to concentrate on dodging each swipe of this large fang-like sword. I focused on his sword's and his own demonic aura also. I had a gut feeling that somehow they were both growing in power, although I didn't have a clue how. I finally figured it out though, and I knew that if he released this attack, and I might not be able to dodge it.

Hurrying, I ran over to the human with the bow and arrow. Right before she shot her weapon, I stretched my arm out and grabbed her neck with a clawed hand. I shifted my eyes back to the demon. To say the least I was quite surprised. His face no longer was ignorant and it almost seemed as if he were changing. "Perfect" I whispered, making the raven-head look at me. I released her quickly and shot toward my rival.

"InuYasha, Watch Out!" my freed captive screamed desperately. It was too late though, by the time he registered what happened, I was close to tearing open his jugular vein. Right when I was about to bring death upon him...a brown object jumped onto my hand.

"Mistress Klarabell, stop this, this instant!" came a commmanding voice from the dot. I skidded to a stop and jumped backwards. The last thing I noticed the surprised look on my opponents' faces before I brought my hand up to look at this thing. It looked like a larger version of a bug, with a slightly human-like body. Again I searched my mind to figure out who this thing was, and how it knew my name. Then it hit me.

"My...Myouga?" I questioned, the name bringing back so many memories I was starting to get a major migrane. I felt light-headed almost as if I had stood up too fast. I had no idea was that was caused by, until I looked down at the flee-demon. There, as clear as daylight, he was sucking my blood, now over twice his size and still growing. I rolled my eyes, growling as I plucked Myouga from my hand, putting him on my shoulder. I looked up again to see the raven-head and the hanyou standing speechless, while the houshi and taijiya whispered among themselves.

"Myouga, what the heck are you doing?" the white-haired demon exclaimed angrily. He stormed back and forth, trying to decide whether to attack me or not. "She is the enemy...stupid flea...can't do anything right...always getting in the way" he continued to mumble under his breath.

"Yes Myouga, what are you doing here, you usually flee when a battle begins" the monk asked. The girl with the archery put her weapons away and tried to calm the mumbling one. I looked and watched as the large cat turned into a smaller kitten-like form and hopped into the slayer's arms. _'So that's where the fire beast came from.'_

Myouga cleared his throat loudly, awaiting everyone to be quiet and listen. Exasperated, the archer dragged the demon over to the slayer and they all sat down. The monk was already sitting on the last available rock. I sighed and looked at Ember. He shrugged, as much as a dragon could. He kneeled down and I gently suited myself onto his back. The flea jumped to my knee and sat down.

"Now everyone, please just remain calm. I know how hard that is for you Master InuYasha, but bear with me. I would like to introduce you to Mistress Klarabell of the Western Lands and her dragon companion Ember. I want no more fighting between any of you either" Myouga stated strictly. What he said puzzled me though. I had never been addressed by Mistress Klarabell of the Western Lands, heck, I hadn't even been addressed as Mistress before. I looked over at the hanyou and tilted my head. _'He is kinda cute though,'_ I giggled inwardly, _'especially with those kawaii ears of his!'_

"You mean to tell me she is Sesshoumaru's mate!" InuYasha screamed out.

I blinked then snorted, standing up. "Excuse me...but I happened to be claimed by no one." I said angrily. The taijiya looked me over, trying to decide if I was human or demon. I scoffed at her, "I'm a demon of couse, I can't believe a slayer couldn't already see that."

"Well not a pure demon" the brown dot calmy stated, examining the cut that InuYasha gave me. Unfortunately, it was bleeding again from running on it. But that didn't stop my little outburst...

"WHAT!" I screamed horrified. Birds in the nearby trees took off in full flight as I continued my screaming. "What do you mean I am not a full demon, there is no way that I am a hanyou, I may not remember my past too well, but I can NOT be a half-breed!"

Myouga sighed heavily. He knew that he shouldn't have said anything, but he just _had_ to go and open his big mouth and tell me. "You are not exactly a hanyou sort to say." He paused trying to figure out what to say, but he fumbled over his words in his mind, "Let me just tell you how it happened."

"When you were quite young, Master InuTaisho found you walkind along this same exact forest path. By this time you had just barely found Ember, he was more of a protector to you then. I was with the Master, more or less on his shoulder talking about the new birth of young Master Sesshoumaru. InuTaisho picked up Mistress Klarabell by the collar of her shirt. It was quite a humorous to see a small girl being held up by a tall dog demon. Klarabell was struggling her hardest as Ember kept growling, his puny voice was also quite amusing. The Master put the Mistress down and kneeled lower on one knee so that he was eye level. He asked some questions, which after much pursuasion were answered. We found out, that day your parents had died in a burning building and that you ran away from your foster family. The Dog Lord thought about adopting the child, but he did consider her spark and fighting attitude."

"He thought her scent was wierd, so he asked the girl if he could give her a small cut to get at her blood. After much waiting, the Mistress shrugged and let him take a blood sample. This was the surprising part though. She was not only part dog demon, but also ocelot-puma youkai. Her blood was also hotter than most demons. This also puzzled the Master. But beside that, he knew that the little girl would fight the younger Sesshoumaru for power over the western lands. Instead of adopting her, he told her that she was to either become a mate or fighting companion to the Dog Lord or the Dog Lord's son. After a couple of months the Mistress grew rapidly for some reason and she also grew greatly attached to the Master. In 3 years she had grown to a little below 15. We were horrified, but it seemed that she also had the mind of a 15-year old too. While she was staying with the Master and I, she learned the fighting style of the Master, and she perfected each one. Then you, Master InuYasha were born."

I looked at InuYasha wide-eyed. He stared back at me along with his other 4 companions. Myouga smiled inwardly, glad he could reintroduce the Master and the Mistress. The flea sighed, ready to start talking again.

"Master InuTaisho loved InuYasha's mother and InuYasha very much. And he was sorry he couldn't be there with his son more often. When he told Master Sesshoumaru about it, the first born grew angry with his father, saying it was a foolish mistake to fall in love with a human woman. InuTaisho paid him no mind though. He sent Mistress Klarabell to watch over his mate and second son though. He wasn't worried, but just in case he wanted her to protect them. She told me about all the horrible things the villagers said and did to the younger master, but she was on strict orders not to associate with them. The Mistress had grown into a lovely young woman around the age of 17, but time stopped for her. Master Sesshoumaru grew colder and more farther apart from anyone. This not only hurt the Master InuTaisho, but also Mistress Klarabell."

"One day a reported dragon had been seen in the northern part of the lands. As always the Master ordered Klarabell to guard InuYasha and his mother, while I went with the Master to go observe the disturbance. Ember had been sent into hiding ever since we first met him, so we knew it couldn't have been him. I am sure almost everyone knows what happened next." Myouga closed his eyes and looked down, his head hanging as he struggled to continue on. "The battle went on for days and the closet person was the Mistress. I went as fast as I could to get her. I took half a day to reach the village where she took watch over. She came immediately after I told her what was wrong. After she gathered up what she needed with Ember, we took off again. It was nightfall when we reached the battle scene. It was awful. I took for cover while I watched the larger dragon walk towards Mistress Klarabell. Surprisingly though, it started to sniff her, then growl hungrily. After that seen, I realized that the Mistress was also part Higher Dragon. Master InuTaisho took this as an advantage and lunged forward toward the enemy. The filthy scum got its claws deep into the Master's back almost killing him instantly, but not before the Master pinned him to the cliff with a claw. He then dropped helplessly and the Mistress Klarabell and I ran to help him. That was when he told me to make the 2 swords and who to take them to. Right after sadly, he died..."

"The Mistress was heartbroken, and in her distress she climbed on Ember's back and urged him to fly to the sun. In a flash of light, a portal appeared. The Mistress nor I knew where it went, and foolishly the Mistress went in, and never returned. From there you know the rest." Myouga coughed and sat down, exhausted.

I blinked a couple of times, having brief flashbacks of everything that happened in my past. I looked at Myouga and smiled inwardly. "I went to eternity Myouga, to eternity." I stated gently.

The monk stared at me for a few moments. All of them were trying to figure out what I had said. I chuckled lightly, knowing that they could never guess, not in a million years. The first one to speak was the InuYasha guy though.

"What the hell is eternity?" He said harshly. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I fell back against Ember, laughing happily as the half-demon grew angrier each second I stalled in telling him.

After I had gained control of my giggles, I clearly stated "Eternity is a place where your body stays the same...it is almost as if your physical being never changes, but your mental age never stops growing. There is also a special lake where you can tell what is going on, but I never went to it though."

Myouga looked at me sincerely, coughing once more before asking another question. "Just how did you manage to get out?"

My eyes cast downward, I didn't really want to explain anything, but Ember stuck his face infront of mine and exhaled slowly, sending calming images to me. I relaxed and I began to pour out my long kept secret. "To get out of eternity, someone dear to your heart must die...in my case it was Sesshoumaru's mother. He didn't know her that well, but I had known her for a very long time, she was like my mother, and my heart still mourns from her death."

InuYasha looked at me, his eyes softening for a moment before asking his question, "how did you know she died?"

I shrugged and put on a fake smile, "it was the first time I every went to that dreaded lake, and when I did, I came back to Earth...," I paused and blinked, almost knowing what they thought I sighed quietly, "50 years later that is."

Myouga and the young fox demon swarmed around me asking how long ago I came back and why hadn't they noticed me sooner. I calmly explained that I had returned 3 weeks ago, and that they probably hadn't seen me as I had been moving non-stop, still trying to get my bearings straight. They both accepted my explanation and wandered back to where the other group sat.

I couldn't help it any longer, I turned to Myouga and picked him up again. "How is Sesshoumaru doing?" I asked sincerely. Before I left he cared for no one, although I knew that he never used to be like that.

InuYasha's dog ears twitched in annoyance, "why do you want to know about that bastard?"

I growled at him, "I didn't ask you! And he is not a bastard half-breed! You don't know him...like I do." my voice faded out on the last part. Inuyasha glared at me and crossed his arms, but I ignored him.

"He still cares for no one, and he is constantly trying to kill his younger brother" Myouge said, referring to the hanyou as the younger brother. I nodded, some names were clear from this group, but I was still a little confused on who each person was.

"This would be a good time to do introductions," I mentioned in the silence. "As you already know, I'm Klarabell, call me Kara though, and my greatest friend here is Ember."

The black-haired girl noded, and I could tell she would be introducing her group. "Hi, I'm Kagome! I am a human miko. The monk is Miroku, the demon slayer is Sango, this fox demon kit is Shippou, and Sango's demon cat is Kilala (Kirara . Whatever). Then of course there is InuYasha and Myouga."

I nodded again, recording all that information quickly. _'Miko huh? Interesting enough.'_ Stretching out, I yawned and stood. "Well Myouga, it has been nice to see all of you, but I am going to take my leave now."

InuYasha looked at me in shock and I could almost tell what he was thinking, so I hurriedly made an excuse, "it is just I really don't seem to be needed here, nor fit in, so I am just goint to continue my wandering."

"Nonsense, we would be honored to have such a great fighter such as yourself on our side." Miroku said with an innocent smile as he stood next to me. I was right about to retort back at him, but I noticed a slight pressure on my backside. At this I crossed my arms, glaring at him while I snorted.

"I would love to stay and join you, but..." my voice filled with anger rapidly, " I refuse if you continue to invade my privacy. And for this act, you must be punished." I smirked at him as his eyes widened. Using my elbow, I hit him in the chest, then turned swiftly and kicked him hard in a man's sensitive region. "Oops...I didn't mean to hit you that hard, but I think you may be able to walk painlessly again in a day or two." I was sure I was wearing a huge grin on my face, but, I forced myself to give the houshi the same innocent smile that he gave me earlier. He just rolled on the ground and whined, which was pretty much the reaction I was hoping to get.

Sango giggled with delight at the monk's pain, while Kagome shook her head sadly. The wind picked up, carrying the strong scent of demon. Glancing to the side, I saw that InuYasha had noticed the stentch too.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Shippou asked. Kagome looked in a confused fashion to the dog hanyou.

"Naraku!" InuYasha spat out, venom coating his voice. I tilted my head to the side, wondering who Naraku was. The wind picked up again, and I started to hear a small buzzing noise. Just as I looked up, I felt something slam me into a nearby tree. My breath was forced out of my lungs and the pressure on my chest increased. I could hear Ember growling loudly, InuYasha's companions getting ready to fight, and the slight creek of wood as the tree behind me started to break.

"So we finally meet..." a dark voice stated. The gloomy figure loomed in front of mine. The tree beneath me finally snapped, giving up its fight to live. Shouting...I think it was for me...a low growl...my vision blurring...my body was being lifted up, then blackness englufed me.  
--------------------------------

. yeah, I know it sucked. But whatever . I tried. It is a really crappy introducting chapter, but I swear it will get better later on ; hopefully. Please review, flames are welcomed, and I know about the mistakes about stuffers, so please don't review with something like 'You made many grammatical mistakes!' I get enough of that from my English teacher. But whatever, I am not saying that you can't, do what you please, it is not my problem at this point.

Hanyou- half-demon

Houshi- Monk

Taijiya- Demon slayer

Youkai- Demon

Ningen- Human

Neko- Cat

Kawaii- Cute

Just in case you didn't know those, that is why I put them up...sorry if they annoyed you. And remember...REVIEW because I am a poor pathetic writer with nothing else to look forward to in life! Plus...this is a 9 page chapter that was hard to write, so yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Hello Hello! Good-bye! Yes, that was pointless, but right now I am dying of heat in a leather chair OO, and watching S-CRY-Ed which is as good show :nods: onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: My parents who have chained me up are brainwashing me and telling me that I do not own InuYasha, which must be true because I am no longer day dreaming :sighs: it was pretty sweet for a while there though :3

-------------------------------------

I woke stiffly, all my muscles were crying out against any sudden movements. Sniffing the air for a moment, I paused. Something was familiar to this scent, I remembered it from long ago, but to who's it was I could not remember.

"It seems you are awake now, yes?" a cold voice stated through the darkness. The light pitter of water soothed me, but also brought the undying fear that this person or _thing_ could me kill right here, and no one would know about it. "Well, are you going to anser me or wallow in your sorrow like the snivalling creature you are?" the voice asked.

A low growl escaped from my throat, "you bastard! Why can't I move? What have you done to me!" I twitched a few of my fingers, but when I tried to put pressure to sit up, I cried out in pain.

"Baka," the voice stated in what I thought was a chuckle, "assuming gets you nowhere fast. I did nothing, but save you, which I am now starting to regret..." A clash of rocks, then a spark which turned into a small fire which illuminated the area around us. My eyes rolled to the side as I caught a glimpse of the owner of this mysterious voice.

A lump formed in my throat that I tired, desperately tried to swallow it down. Over all my forgotten past, this memory was something that I couldn't get rid of. Even though those amber eyes were formed in a glare directed at me. I could tell this silver-haired guy from anywhere. "Sessh..." I paused, what if he didn't remember me? I decided to call him by his full name instead of my nickname for him. "Sesshoumaru...is it really you?"

His golden gaze intensified before he spoke, anger apparent from his aura. "You call me Lord Sesshoumaru, or Master, for I will not tolerate anyone of _your _standard talking to me in such a disgrace." he snapped. I quickly closed my eyes so that he could not see my hurt or confusion. _'Does he really not remember me? But...no! He has to, he just needs a little push toward the right direction!' _I though, brightening up my outlook right before my tears came on.

"Do you not recognize me? Has your heart and mind iced so much that you can not see what lies before you? Why? Why do you torment yourself so much, and me! Have you taken into account how much this hurts me!" I knew it sounded harsh, but, he should have told by the way I was dressed that I was a high demon myself.

I noticed his glare start to waver in surprise, then return double time. He let out a snarl and grabbed my throat, holding me up against the rock feature. "You are an insolent peasent! I saved you from Naraku, and now, ripped clothes and penniless, you dare talk to **_ME_** like an equal!" he practically screamed. "You are no more that a useless mortal woman that I could kill off easily, but, " he stopped to narrow his eyes, "something prevents me from doing so."

I gasped, knowing full well that if he didn't let go, then I would die, I could feel his grip loosening though. Finding I could move, I finally realized that a poison miazma had temporarily immobilized me. I brought a clawed hand to massage my throat, returning the dog lord's glare.

"I'm no human Sesshoumaru! And, since I am able to move, I have no fear of you being able to kill me ofr I am also a demon, in my own right." I coughed out. My throat was parched, and the steady dripping of water didn't help much either. "You really don't recognize me do you?"

"Actually, I think you are a wandering idiot, but besides that I don't recall you at all." he answered skeptically, raising an eyebrow as I sighed, plucking at my newly partly-shredded clothing. I had only 2 weapons left, and one of them I didn't want to _try _and use.

"Well Myouga remembered me, and InuYasha was atleast kind...enough" I murmured, hoping those names would case some emotions to surface. I saw him supress a growl and sit down neatly in front of me, picking up a cup, he extended it in my direction. I eyed the clay creation suspiciously, then shrugged, take a polite sip.

"You must be on of InuYasha's travelling baffoons to know who Myouga is, or," he narrowed his eyes at me again in deep thought, "do you know him from previous experiences?" My mind swarmed with ideas. Should I retort with a question back? Or should I tell him how I knew his father? Closing my eyes in concentration, I decided on the latter.

"I met Myouga through InuTaisho when I was really young" I chocked out. I couldn't help it, meeting everyone again brought back memories of the man I held greatest respect for, the man who I had at one time called father! A single tear slid down my cheek. I could sense another presense near me, so when I opened my eyes after calming down, I was quite surprised to find Sesshoumaru in my face.

Amber eyes met my emerald ones as he looked through what I believed was my soul. He absently brushed my tear away and spoke to me in a hushed voice. "Why does my father's name bother you so much peasent?"

I clenched my teeth, I couldn't help it anymore, he had brought this upon himself. **SLAP!** I stood up and started to shout at him. "I'm not a peasent, and I do have a name! It is Klarabell of the Western Lands as full! I'm sorry I hit you but," I lowered my voice falling to my knees beside him, "why can you not remember me Sesshie?"

I bowed my head in respect, waiting for a punishing hit...none came to my surprise. Instead, a warmth surrounded me, a warmth that i had yearned for over 150 years. Sesshoumaru's deep voice broke the silence that lay between us. "I'm sorry Kara."

I forced a smile, reluctantly pushing him and his hug away. "No problem, just next time, use your head for a change!" I grumbled, rubbing my throat which had small finger bruises on it. He smirked before turning to the door, all emotions leaving his face as InuYasha and his friends stepped out of the shadows.

"Hi guys! How are you?" I waved cheerfully, until being pounced on by Ember. "Hey buddy, ya miss me?" I giggled out as he sent me annoyed orange colors and happy light blue ones. I lightly pushed him off, but winced as I tried stretching my back.

"You okay?" InuYasha asked sincerely, moving behind me to see what was wrong. "That bastard didn't hurt you did he?"

I shrugged, turning my head to smack his hands away once he found the sore. "Which one, Naraku or Seshoumaru?" Kagome and Sango tried to hold in their laughter when InuYasha flushed red with anger.

"It was Naraku's doing of course" Miroku said as he walked over to me, gently laying his hands on the wound so that he could speed up the healing process. When he was done, I felt his hand twitch as he fought the urge to move his _possessed _hand downward.

"Since everyone is all together now, why don't we go outside, set up camp, and tell Mistress Klarabell what happened to her!" Myouga said cheerfully from his perch on the hanyou's shoulder. I nodded, growling that my name was Kara as I walked passed the flea youkai.

That night, I half expected Sesshoumaru to leave, but he didn't, which I saw annoyed InuYasha greatly. I found out, during our meal, that after Naraku had absorbed me, which I personally thought was disgusting, Sesshoumaru cut him open enough to free me. And now as I look up at the starry night, I wonder what adventure lay ahead of us. Little did I know, this was only the beginning.

-----------------------------

Here's another chapter, it may not be as great as the first one, but I thought it was pretty good. Well, I guess I will here from you soon. Ciao!

**SecretShadows**- Thank you so much for the review! I loved it! Sorry this chapter isn't as long, but I rushed to update it just of for you!


	3. Chapter 3

AH! Hide from the horridness of this chapter! It will burn your eyes! . sorry it took me so long to update, massive writer's blocks from having to write 5 stories at once are taking a toll on me. Let me just go forward to the disclaimer now ;

Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit, I do not own any part of InuYasha, but I do own the really messed up lullaby! And I am the slave driver of my little brother:D

---------------------------------

Chapter 3

-----------------------------

I turned onto my side again. This was the 3rd time I had woken up. Maybe it was Ember's light snoring in my ear, but I doubted that it was really that. I glanced over at InuYasha and remembered briefly when he was really young and innocent. My vision downcast, I had missed so much time, I didn't belong in their lives, and it hurt.

I tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. As an abomination to these people should I leave, or stay because this is the only family I have left? I flipped over onto my back, my mind in turmoil over the issues at hand. I could see Sesshoumaru was also restless in his dreams. I crawled over to him, remembering also how much he looked like his mother. Thinking of her gave me an idea.

I cleared my throat quietly, brushing some loose hair from his sleeping face. I started to sing/recite a small poetic lullaby that I recalled his mother using frequently. "Sweet little Sesshie, sleep and goodnight, fly by your heart's dreams, until morning's light." Almost on cue, he quieted down, his movements calming. A wide smile became plastered on my face while I crawled over to the tree where the hanyou had fixed his sleeping arrangements.

I leaned against the tree trunk and sighed. It was almost sunrise and I still hadn't figured out what to do with my life yet. My eyelids closed slowly, only to be snapped open by a small pressure on my hand. I looked down and saw it was Myouga. "What do you want, it is early morning, and you should be sleeping." I said to him, my eyes narrowing with a slight warning.

"I could say the same to you Mistress Kara, what troubles you so?" he questioned, taking a seat on my knee. Our gaze met for a moment, but I quickly turned away. "I see. Listen Mistress, I am going to speak to you as an equal. The two masters do not want you to leave. And even if you do, they will hunt you down. No matter where you hide, remember that." Myouga lectured, his voice slightly above a whisper.

I was shocked by his words. Did the two people that I had once considered my brothers really feel that strongly about me? No! I shook my head, again confused as two sides of my mind argued with each other. I knew that they could never be related to me, I only imagined them as a family, and my relationship was with InuTaisho only. But why was this new emotion bothering me so much?

My hands cupped around my face. "What am I to do Myouga? Nothing makes sense anymore, it seems as though I am alone, but as you say, I am not. Maybe I should have never come back from eternity, it seems as though I just mess everything up" my voice wavered at the last part.

"Don't fret so much about small details. You should get some rest, just calm down. You are safe, and everything is going to be all right" he comforted. I nodded and yawned, watching him jump off and onto Kagome's blanket. My fingers gently rubbed against my temples. I knew I should listen to my old mentor; he was by far, in my opinion, more suited to think right now than I was. I couldn't help but still assume that I was missing something, or maybe forgetting it.

Shrugging, I curled up in a ball, shivering lightly from the tender, yet persistent breeze. A soft touch fell against my shoulder. I turned my head to see InuYasha standing there with his shirt wrapped around me. A look of concern crossed my features. "Aren't you going to be cold?" I asked him, hoping for a quick answer of yes.

"No, I am used to this, remember I have demon blood in me" he stated, smiling to some extent. I scoffed his words aside, also saying that I was a full demon…or mostly one anyway. His smile widened, making the edges of my mouth rise too. Somehow it was like a disease for me. Shaking my head, I watched him sit down. "Why aren't you asleep?" he asked unease evident in his voice.

I looked down, my usual fake smile brightening. "Just wasn't that tired I guess" I easily lied. One of his eyebrows rose in questioning, but I knew he wasn't buying it. I thought about telling him the truth, but blew it off. He was too hard-headed like his father to understand. "Er…alright, I was just wondering about how much I had missed. And how I think it would have been better if we never did meet up with each other. I mean, it really would have been better for everyone."

InuYasha rolled his eyes at me. "Don't put yourself down like that. Yeah, if either I or my bastard brother knew where you were, we would have killed one another just to get you back. I don't remember you at all, mainly because I had never met you, my mother used to tell me about a girl that used to travel with my father, but now acted as a guardian angel for me…" his voiced trailed off at the last part, but he didn't need to say it, I was already aware of his words.

"But you gave up on me after I hadn't been there when your mom died or when you had no where to go right? Look…I am sorry I haven't really been the greatest person in the world. To either of you guys. But, you are all I have left, and I don't want to lose you just because I decided to just hop in your lives and ruin them." I finished, holding up a hand so he wouldn't back talk. "I will be leaving in 3 days, and I want no arguing from you! I can tell you now I am more determined than any person I have ever met and you will NOT be able to change my mind! Got that?"

He nodded reluctantly, which made me smile. I took of his shirt, handing it back to him. I could tell that he was dieing to protest with me, but knew better by now. The leaves rustled from behind us as we sat in silence. There was nothing to talk about, but then again, I had really never been good at small talk in the first place. So this only proved the point.

I closed my eyes, but I could feel his glare weighing heavily upon me. The tension between us was getting to the point where it was almost unbearable, and I was glad I was beginning to feel the heat of the rising sun. The deep sleeping of our company was gradually starting to subside into light breathes. I knew now if the hanyou and I started to talk, we would have woken up everyone in the camp.

I tapped my foot lightly against the ground. I couldn't bear to be next to him anymore, so I swiftly got up and walked over to Ember, clumsily plopping down by his stomach. His calm red eyes stared at me in a drowsy state. I smiled innocently, while he grunted, closing his eyes to lay his head back down.

Bringing up a hand to gently lay on his scaled back, I turned on my side to find a comfortable position that I could sleep in, or at least pretend to. I closed my eyes, but I knew it was pointless to try to sleep; I would just be up in to minutes anyway. My fingers tapped lightly against the earth, passing the time away listlessly.

I heard the faint sound of InuYasha trying to get up into his tree before everyone woke up, making it seem as if nothing extraordinary happened that night. Sensing Sesshoumaru's energy rising from the new day, I lowered my breathing down to further convince anyone that I really was sleeping.

I made out the others in the group starting to wake up and stretch their tired muscles out. But I believed that I was a very good expert of deceiving people, because they went about their own business, even InuYasha. Although, I did take in mind that they were careful not to wake me. A fragrance filled the air and I gradually opened one eye to see what was going on that I was missing. Kagome sat over an open fire, the hanyou at her side as she cooked up something that smelled absolutely exquisite.

I jumped up and leaned over the pot, my eyes shimmering with delight. The young miko yelped with surprise, but I ignored her. I was too intent on staring at our soon to be breakfast. Ember raised his head, also sitting by my side, peering down into our meal. I turned to him and smiled, then turned back to the crowd, both mine and my dragon's stomach rumbling. The monk laughed, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"It seems you are obsessed with food like InuYasha aren't you?" he inquired. I glared at him and nodded grudgingly. More laughs were pointed at me, but I overlooked them. The priestess pulled out some cups, and I watched from the corner of my eye as Sesshoumaru also joined our meal. Smiling silently, I shoved my saucer in front of her first. Her eyes widened, but she, in the end gave up and provided me with the food.

I poured half of my meal into a large bowl that I had saved for Ember. Then giving each other a rapid glance, we both dug in, more sloppily than I had hoped for however. Sesshoumaru shot me a fixed stare, but said nothing as I quickly finished my serving of food at almost the same time as the large lizard. I patted my stomach contentedly and sat down to watch the others fill themselves full.

Bowing to Kagome in thanks, I told them that I was going to take a walk alone to ease my aching mind. So much had happened to me, and I was still confused on what to do. I wasn't going to change my mind about leaving, that was as it should be, but I just felt like something was out of place. Like something bad was going to happen, but I guess that was all in my head. I couldn't help but wonder though, what if it wasn't?

----------------------------------------

I am really really sorry that chapter sucked, but I think all my creative juices got flushed down the toilet last night. Or maybe it is lack of sleep, who knows.

**Secretshadows:** Thank you SOOO MUCH for reviewing! You are so nice! I should dedicate this whole story to you, since you are the only one who seems interested in it! Thanks again!

And please for whoever is out there. Take pity on my small puny mind and review so that I can have some peace while sleeping in the cold dark cellar of my room…not really, that just gives it a dramatic effect.


	4. Chapter 4 Side Note

Hello everyone that has reviewed!

Thank you so much for your support and your gracious comments. I am literally working on the next chapter as we speak, but since school has started up, it might take longer, but the chapters will have much more detail and pizzazz as our English teachers says. I know this note may sound dull or weird or something, but I wanted to apologize for the people that might have reviewed, and were expecting quick results, then not getting them. Please forgive my lazy 14-year old self! I do, however, have the next two chapters planned out and they should be here within this month. I PROMISE! If you don't get them, than…you may flame me with very wonderful words! And if you still review, then Sesshy, Inu, and Miroku (the pervert :D) will give you a hug and kiss…if you so desire. I know some people like Naraku too, so if you are one of those people, he will do it too, or you could have all 4! Well, don't know about you, but I have just broken my groundation by coming here to tell you this, so I must be going now to pretend to be sleeping, then get up at 4 AM to finish my homework. Like I said, I procrastinate too much for my own good. Arigatou reviewers! And Gomen again for not writing like the good (not) short (true) person I am! Ciao!


	5. Chapter 4 real thing

Ack! So sorry it took so long to write another chapter. In addition, my last one was so short too! I will make sure this one is extra long for you, just to make up for previous mishaps. --; Now, onto the disclaimer!

-----------------------------------

Disclaimer: Therapist: Now repeat after me, "I do not own InuYasha."

Me: No, you do not own InuYasha.

Therapist: We are making at least some progress…

-----------------------------------------

My footsteps were light as I kicked over small flecks of dust from the forest floor. In the distance, I could see the canopy shadowed by a larger tree that was more massive than the ones around it. Speeding up my pace a little, I smelled something of death. Stopping short, I moved my head forward to comically sniff the air, trying to catch the small scent on the gentle breeze that played with my hair.

"InuYasha…" a voice called out gently in the distance. My eyes widened for a moment…that sound was full of sorrow…but…it couldn't be…I looked back toward the camp and shook my head. No, no one would have dared follow me except Ember, and I would have noticed him coming along way before this moment in time. The stench of rotten soil and souls swarmed around me, and I brought a sleeve of my new clothing up to cover my nose. A high-pitched rush of wind went by over my head. I looked up swiftly, barely catching the disappearing shape of a long dragon-like creature, its small arms carrying a clouded orb ball.

I put my arm down again, and started to silently follow the thing. I had remembered, before I went, to change my clothes again, but this outfit was harder to move in than the last one, mostly because it was made as a formal dining kimono. The distance between the white object and myself was rapidly growing, and I tried to quicken my sprinting, without damaging the clothing that adorned my body. It was heading in the direction of the large tree that I had noticed, but as I got closer, I saw that it was changing direction, veering off to the right.

I slowed down as I become aware of it diving below the shaded top of the leaves, shooting up, and then plunging back down in a small circle. I stepped out behind the plant growth to find someone who looked oddly familiar, but the scent was strong here too, almost to the point of being unbearable. The person rubbed their hand along a lighter patch on the tree, their features relaxing greatly, the wind blowing fiercely for a moment, blowing their long brown hair to the side and over their shoulder. A realization hit me as I figured out whom the person looked like. "Ka…Kagome?" I asked, confusion evident in my voice.

The woman turned around, but I knew from that moment on that she was not my newly acquainted friend. Lifeless eyes met my own gaze, my emerald orbs widening as she took a step closer. I could feel the pure energy of the dead radiating off this new body as she neared. The creatures, I now realized, surrounded her, bringing her new essences.

She caught my line of sight, and I thought I noticed a small smirk playing on her emotionless face. "They are my soul collector's, and my name is Kikyo. Kagome is the one who has the rest of my spirit" she stated. My eyes narrowed slightly, but I nodded. I noticed her sigh, looking back at a bald spot in the tree, and I saw her murmur _his_ name again. Finally, I realized it.

"You loved him didn't you? But now he is with your reincarnation," I said, my normally cold voice softening for a brief moment. She stared at me, giving a minor nod of her head in acknowledgement of my statement. A grin graced my lips, I could not help her, but it was nice to know that someone else was in my position…or close enough anyway.

"He was supposed to die, but now…I am dead without him, and that girl…she doesn't belong here, and yet she holds his heart" she stated, her voice sounding detached as always. I casually peeked to the worn spot on the bark of the tree trunk. That was where InuYasha was, where Kikyo had separated with him, and where Kagome had set him free. My eyes downcast for a moment so much had taken place here, including what happened with this girl. I heard her sit down near me, so I decided to do the same.

"I just arrived here again, and I feel that…well…never mind." I looked up into the sky, nimbostratus clouds (AN- It was science class' fault that I used that word!) were starting to gather, so I knew rain was sure to come. I breathed in deeply, holding in that amount of air before exhaling slowly, my brain scraping my memories to find something that might be nice to talk about. _'Or maybe I don't need to talk…it might be nice to just sit here and enjoy the silent comfort of another being for once'_ I thought, a light smile creeping its way onto my face. Kikyo stared at me, wondering what I could be pondering about, but chuckled lightly, realizing it was only for me to know. "Do you ever wish you could just go back, and change one thing that you said or did?" I questioned, placing my chin into the palms of my hands.

The dead priestess nodded, a far away glaze coming to her brown orbs. "I dearly wish I could have told InuYasha I loved him and told him that I would never let him go, even in our death. I regret killing him, yet…I also believe that if I could go back, I would have done the same things over again. Why change something in the past when, even though the future may not appeal to you, it is known that things work out the way they do for a reason?" she replied, glancing at me with a air that was way beyond my years. I narrowed my sight again, removing the warmth of my hands so that my head dropped down, facing the cold ground that covered the Earth. I knew that although I was beyond her age in years, the way she spoke and acted, would always surpass my knowledge and attitude.

"You are wise Kikyo, and I honor you for that. I wish that I could have saved InuYasha's father sooner, that I hadn't fooled around like a child when he had died…but you are also right in saying that we mustn't change the past, lest we change the future to come. It is just…the thoughts that swirl around inside of me, overcome me, I just wish I could vanish, just fade away so that the pain will not burn my heart. I know that it is a hopeless performance, but I can't help it, and I don't think anyone can," I answered, a single tear rolling down my cheek. I slight gasp came from beside me, but quickly I could feel the stress and nervousness that both of us were feeling. I barely managed to let loose a few laughs, trying to hide my inner turmoil. "I think that both of us should return to wherever we were headed. I hope to meet you again miko, but until that time, I hope that our chat will not be forgotten."

She stood, bowing smoothly in agreement before walking off into the never-ending shadows. I yawned widely, trying to think of other things to clear the sadness that surrounded me. Stretching to me fullest, I heard the distant calling of my name. _'So, they had noticed my absence after all.'_ I did not want to move, I did not want to yell back, all I felt like doing was sitting where I was, the warmth of the surrounding plants lending me some consolation. They would find me soon, they always did, whether it is in a savage paradise, or the rampant war grounds, the people I once called family and friends would always find me, whether it be the memories that haunted me, or their solid figures that pulled me closer to them. Cold amber eyes brought me back to the situation at hand, I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it just as fast. He could smell her on me, and it angered him greatly. _'InuYasha, I really am sorry about what happened between you and her'_ my mind spoke, although my body was void of sound.

The others soon surrounded my seat, the sun slowly setting in the sky. At this time, I realized I was gone longer than expected, and maybe that was why they were so worked up. Was it Naraku they were worried about, I wanted to yell at them, to storm away in my cloud of anguish. I knew Sesshoumaru would smell my depression, but I also knew that while I was near the humans and his brother, he would never show any emotional fondness for me. My stomach flipped, and nausea was starting to sink its ravenous teeth into my body. The dog lord gave me a fleeting glance, then turned to walk in the opposite direction of where Kikyo went. "Wait…where are you going?" I managed to weakly ask. He tilted his head to the side, his line of sight meeting mine.

"I am returning to my castle, I have some business to catch up on, and it seems that staying any longer with you pathetic fools is pointless and was indeed a foolish mistake for me to make" he answered, a pang of hurt crossing my features before I averted my gaze. InuYasha was going to retort, but was silenced almost immediately by Kagome. He growled for a minute or two, then shifted to stare in the contrasting direction of the one, I knew, that I was starting to fall for. A heavy fog rolled in, covering Sesshoumaru completely, but my sharp hearing picked up his footsteps as he continued to saunter farther away. Tears pricked my eyes again, but I hurriedly blinked them back, trying my hardest not to show any signs of emotions. I took a momentary view of InuYasha, noting that his ears were twitching in agitation. I yearned for the ghostly light of the moon, hoping that it would hurry and shine down on the miserable souls below it. A minor sigh passed between my slightly parted lips as I stood. Ember walked over to me, a small whine coming from the depths of his throat, my mind flooding with his concern. Softly, I patted his head, my fingers running over the tough scales that had protected him from arrows and other weapons that were bent on ending his life.

"So, what did Kikyo tell you?" InuYasha questioned me, his golden eyes meeting mine yet again. I scowled at him, one of my fangs sticking out, obviously showing my anger. I wanted to tell him that it was none of his business, which was the truth, but I also wanted to tell him what she had told me. I wanted to spill the secrets that I had long since kept. My feelings threatened to pour forth again, but I clung desperately to them, trying to make them bend to my will and not escape me. I needed to leave, I had to leave, but my body was not cooperating with me. The only thing I found out worked was my voice, and that, in this moment, was no use to me.

"She told me about herself…and she told me about you. Shrouded words that should have never been uttered to me, and will never be heard by you unless she reveals them" I retorted, jumping up into one of the tree's many branches. "I have enjoyed our encounter, as have I enjoyed meeting you again Inu. However, I fear it is my turn to leave. So I bid you goodbye." With that stated, I jumped gracefully from wooded limb to wooded limb. The eerie creak of the timber sent shivers down my spine. I was remembering what had happened with Naraku and I prayed silently that I would not have to face him again. I could stand up to anyone but him. I could still picture that smirk of his, the way his brown hair played across that handsome appearance of his. He scared me, not because I doubted my ability to defeat him, it was just the way evil radiated off, then swirled around him in a endless cycle. I shivered again, and glanced over at the beating leathery wings of my friend.

I felt safe, in a way that was hard for even me to comprehend. I skidded to a stop, dust lightly kicking up to the front of me. My head turned to face behind me, back there was where I wanted to be, but knew I could never be. Too much time had past, too much had happened to leave me behind; it was something I reached out for, but that something just went farther away. Collapsing onto my knees, I cried, and the heavens joined in my sorrow. The dragon's eyes widened, his steps coming forward to try to ease my discomfort, but I pushed him away. I pushed everything away, and it seemed to me that that was why some people just gave up on trying to please me. My thoughts only saddened me more, my shoulders shaking with the force of my emotions.

"Why are you so sad my dear?" a velvety voice reached my ears, my inner turmoil ceasing for a moment as I picked up my head to stare at the shadowed figure. I gasped, sliding back in the newly formed mud, trying to get away from the creature that I had tried to prevent myself from seeing. "My dear, don't run away from me." That tone was demanding, but I was too terrified to even try to fight him. One of his tentacle-like objects encircled my waist, bringing me to him. His own arm soon replaced the cold article as he cradled me in his lap. I looked down at my friend, his rumbling growl snapping me to attention as I struggled to get loose. "Oh no my dear, you will stay with me for a while," he paused, a few dark chuckles escaping, "for quite a long while I may add." My red eyes widened as his hand brush my damp violet hair away from my face. I felt so tired, but I could not place a reason why, this was confusing me and I knew something awful surely was to come on this day.

I stifled a yawn, and I heard Naraku laugh again. He sounded so far away, yet I could feel him so close to me. My mind felt hazy, why could I not think right, why was everything such a blur? I blinked, trying to clear my vision, but the moment my eyes fluttered shut again, I could not open them. My body became rigid; fear was starting to seep up through me. I tried struggling, but I felt so weak. I heard his voice again; I didn't want it to be the last thing I heard, so I strained to hear Ember again. My wish came true though.

"Insolent dragon!" That was Naraku's yell, I wanted to be free, I wanted to know what was happening to my friend, but then I realized, maybe I did not want to know after all. His screams entered my mind, along with colors of distress. I tried to break free of this spell, but I was lost in an endless see of darkness, and everything about it frightened me. Then, the coloration stopped, this was when panic set it. My breath came in raged, and it pained me to even inhale the tiniest amount of air. Nevertheless, the courage to help Ember was far greater that the immense fatigue I was feeling now. I opened my eyes slowly, a glare coming across them that even made my captor cringe. I flicked my eyes to look downward, only to have overwhelming sadness enter my entire body. My heart split in two and my will was slowly creeping away. There, on the ground lay the only friend I had ever had, his blood coating the forest floor. Tears flowed down my cheeks, and I shook with anger and disgust, more than I had ever felt before.

I wanted to have him live again, I wanted this all to be a dream. The heat that this vile…creature gave me could not warm my heart, it could not help the intense suffering I felt. I wanted to strike back, I wanted to do so much, but I couldn't. I turned away, looking up into the crying heavens, and let myself joined their grief. "EMBER!" I yelled, trying to make him hear me, trying to make him live again. Part of me knew it was pointless, but than again, another part knew that it might miraculously work. Naraku knew that in my weakened state of being that he could easily overpower me, and that was just what he did.

"My dear, it was your fault, all of this was your fault. Even Sesshoumaru's mother's death. Did you not know that?" he questioned. I looked up, and almost wished I hadn't. His appearance was full of corrupt happiness, and again my stomach turned. I felt sick, sicker than I ever could have imagined myself, but the shocked agony that I felt was worse. His hand was inside of me, groping around my chest, I gasped, feeling his hand slip past my heart, his fingers gently stroking the veins around my major organ. I screamed, my voice spreading through the forest and the surrounding area, its clear sound making the birds in nearby trees fly up in fright. "Music to my ears." I continued to scream, not having the determination to fight back. I felt alone now, knowing that I would surely die if I could not get to help. Not wanting to feel his torture anymore, I forced myself to black out, much to Naraku's disappointment. "Hmm…guess she doesn't want to play with me right now. I guess I can wait until later" he murmured, miasma surrounding our bodies, carrying us off to where his place of residence was.

Kagome gasped, hearing my painful howl, and InuYasha's eyes widened to their fullest. "We have to help her!" Miroku shouted, joined by Sango, they took off in the general direction of where my body previously was. The miko nodded, and climbed onto the hanyou's back, both of them taking off after their friends.

Sesshoumaru growled, hearing my voice, and was about to dismiss it until he heard it again. _'Damn it, what has she gotten herself into now!'_ Although he looked annoyed, fear gripped his heart as he ran toward the area where he last knew me to be. He saw InuYasha's retreating form in the distance, and realized that I had taken off away from the group. His amber eyes narrowed, easily catching up to his half-brother. "Where is she?" he asked, causing InuYasha to flick his gaze to meet his brother's furious eyes.

"I don't know bastard, but if I find out you had anything to do with this, you will die!" The dog-hanyou barked back. He was about to say more, before Kagome silenced him with a shrill gasp. Miroku and Sango had already arrived before them; the scene played before all their eyes was hard to comprehend. Sesshoumaru took tentative steps forward, bending down and reaching his hand out to stroke the fallen dragon. Ember stirred slightly, his glazed eyes turning to stare fondly at the demon lord. A soft smile graced Sesshoumaru's lips before he gave the dragon one last pat on the head.

"Inu…InuYasha!" Kagome yelped, pointing in front of her face at a distant tree limb. Sesshoumaru turned, sniffing the air, catching the faint smells of Naraku, Kara, and…blood. Not dragon's blood though. Both he and his brother jumped onto the limb, peering down at the crimson liquid, their faces scrunching up in unison with disgust. Sesshoumaru knew that smell, it was Kara's, and it made his body burn with a desire to kill. His eyes turned a glowing scarlet color as he stood, turning to face the full moon that shone down on this scene of utter destruction.

"NARAKU!" Sesshoumaru cried, jumping off the branch to change into his full demon form. His body flitted through the shadows of the night; his determined mind set on one thing…to kill whoever did this to his precious Kara.

-------------------------------------

He he he…. I know, I said it was going to be a really good chapter, but I guess I was wrong :hangs head: I tried! In addition, I am going to keep my promise and get working on the fifth chapter now! PLEASE REVIEW!

**SecretShadows- Thank you so much! Your kind words and great encouragement have prevented me from canceling this story! I am writing it all for you since you were my first reviewer who actually kept up with one of my stories. The others that I have written I previously deleted because no one would review. So, I hope you like it, and I am going to do another, even better (hopefully) chapter soon! Ja ne!**

**Vocalsama- Eep:clings: You are a new reviewer! Yay! Glad you like my story so far, and hopefully you will like this chapter too! Keep up the nice reviews please! Now…**

Me: Oh boys!

InuYasha: RUN AWAY:runs away with Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Naraku:

Me: GET BACK HERE:chases: after them: Okay…never mind then…:sweatdrop: guess you won't get your kisses and hugs until the next chapter, but by then they will be caught :laughs evilly:

Oh yes, and this chapter was 6 pages long! Just so you know : D


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry for not fulfilling what I said I would :sweatdrops: I know I said I would have two chapters up by two months, but I was just so busy! In addition, I had a major block on what to write; you know what I mean? Anyway, I am sad to say, but this chapter will be void of InuYasha or Sesshoumaru. I would have included them, but I don't know which one to have. Let me explain. When I first thought of this, I was going to have in an InuYasha-Kara fanfiction, but then I felt sorry for Kagome. But, when I was trying to put her with Sesshoumaru, I thought the heartless guy just didn't seem right for her. It would be great if you could give me some insight on what you think would be a better match up! Now, onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Therapist- :rubs his temples: now, what does this look like to you:holds up an inkblot picture:**

**Me- SESSHOUMARU!**

**Therapist- :sighs: I don't get paid enough for this job…**

**-------------------------------------------**

Chapter Five (Finally) 

-----------------------------------------

I groaned, rolling over on the cold, hardened ground. Pain coursed through my body as I doubled over, coughing out congealing blood from the bottom of my throat. My arms wrapped around my stomach, trying to make the strain and agony disappear from my body. I moaned pitifully, looking up to stare with dull eyes at my captors. Surprisingly though, there was only a small boy in the corner, his gaze downcast, almost…afraid to look at me. More tears fell down my smooth cheeks, had I forgotten so easily that Ember was now dead! **(AN: I know…I have a habit of appearing randomly. For those who like Ember, he is not dead! At least…not yet anyways. When I had Sesshoumaru give the dragon one last pet…that was only to say that he was rubbing his head before and that it was the end of his 'Fluffy moment.' Though Kara believes he is dead, quite confusing I know, but I can't help it. Okay…on with the story!)** My friend, how could he…Naraku! I would get him! I growled, my lips pulling back to show my fangs as I glared dangerously at the exit. The boy looked up, and before I could do anything to stop it, a blade was thrown in front of my face, stopping me from going anywhere near the door to my freedom. I flicked my stare toward the kid, making him shrink back ever so slightly.

"Who are you?" I spat out, moving slowly into a sitting position. He relaxed, dropping his weapon near his side. It was obvious that I was in no condition to fight. Not to mention, I could feel this dull ache inside of me, but I brushed off all possibilities to what it could be. _'If Naraku had done anything to my body besides grope around inside of my chest, I would have known, but still… maybe…no, I shouldn't doubt my instincts, and they aren't acting up too much, no more than if I had been in a situation where I was fighting someone. I will just stay calm for a while; in addition, this kid looks as if he is about to shit his pants. Poor thing, once I am well though, if he tries to stop me it will be his funeral'_ I concluded in my mind. Since my thoughts had been wandering, I had almost missed his response to my question.

"My name is Kohaku. Naraku told me to watch you, and I guess he was right in saying that. He told me thought you would try to foolishly escape, even though you are too weak to fight" he murmured. Who does this kid think he is! Who does Naraku think he is, trying to say what I will do, and how and when I will do it. Once I get my hands on the filthy demon I swear I'll kill him so slowly and painfully he will wish he had never messed with Klarabell of the Western Lands!

"You're a real brat, you know that right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him in question when his own eyes widened in surprise. I suppressed a chuckle at his reaction, partly because I wasn't in a laughing mood, and another reason was that I could hardly breath, let alone try to giggle. I sighed; there was nothing I could do, well, unless you would count sitting in a dark room looking dismal as doing something. I looked up at Kohaku, somehow…he reminded me of someone. I tilted my head to the side, my eyes narrowing in concentration. _'What had I heard about that name? His face…almost everything about him looked familiar, but from where?'_

_**Flashback (AN: yeah I know, they are stupid and have no point, but I need something to fill up space…besides, if you don't mind me doing something like this to pass the time, I will be nice enough to include the puppy and Mr. Fluffy in this chapter)**_

"_So…Sango is it? Why are you looking for Naraku? What has he done to anger you?" I asked. The gentle breeze of the night calmed my nerves as I tried to get to know these girls. Tonight was, by far, the only chance, in the short time I had made their acquaintance, that I was able to find out different facts about their lives. The priestess, Kagome, surprised me the most. I could scarcely believe my ears when she told me that she was from the future. My red orbs stared curiously at the demon slayer, why was she so sad all of a sudden? Had I said something wrong? I continued to anxiously await her answer._

"_Naraku took over my brother's body, making him kill all of our friends and family that were with us. My brother was going to kill me, but first, I tried to make him snap out of the dreamlike state that he was put under. The guardsmen of the castle we were defending thought we were going crazy, so they killed us…or so they thought. I was still alive although I had been buried, and I quickly freed myself of the dirt grave they had put me in. That was when I had first encountered Naraku. He said that InuYasha had killed the people of my village, though, later I found out that it was indeed Naraku himself that had done that evil deed. Naraku now uses my brother, Kohaku, against me. The only thing that is really keeping Kohaku alive is a sacred jewel shard…" she choked up on the last words, turning her head away from my gently gaze. _

_I felt so sorry for her right then, she did nothing to deserve what that creature did to her, her family, and her friends. I was more sure now than ever that Naraku needed to be killed if the world of ours was to be peaceful again. I clenched my fists, he would pay, even if I wasn't the one to slay him._

_**End Flashback (AN: It sucked! You don't have to remind me! I already know!)**_

I wiped away the crimson saliva that had dripped down from the side of my mouth. I found it hard not to be repulsed that I, a higher demon, was reduced to sitting miserably on a hard stone floor. I sighed heavily, easing myself to lie on my side. I narrowed my scarlet orbs at the boy, the shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts of murdering him, just to get my freedom, away. This was Sango's brother I was thinking of slaying! My mind was in turmoil between my instincts telling me to get out of this horrid place, just to kill the kid and get it over with, but also, my heart yelling at me to forget taking his life, and just deal with the fact that I was caught I would have to wait until someone found me. Kohaku inched over to wear I was trying to get comfortable, He flinched for a moment when he saw my stare looking at him with hatred, but he continued to come forward anyway. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. _'So…he does have some guts in him after all, maybe…maybe I could trust him. But Naraku,'_ I paused in my thinking a growl emitting from the depths of my throat, _'he will never earn my trust and forgiveness.'_

"Are you hungry?" the youngster's voice called out to me. I blinked, trying to understand what he was trying to tell me. Was this…person…offering me something to help me get my strength back? But…why? If Naraku wants me dead so badly, why would he be letting Sango's brother nourish me? Unless…I narrowed my eyes again, thinking absently that if I had narrowed them anymore than I had already, I would look like I was sleeping.

"Hunger does not plague me, what does though, is the many questions in my mind. What does Naraku plan to do with me? And…are you not under his control? Or are you freed from his evil?" I questioned, openly trying my hardest to force myself into a sitting position again. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, a hint of sympathy mixing with sadness coming into my view.

"Naraku, he holds me within his grasps, monitoring me with vigor for I have a jewel shard imbedded in my back. What he plans to do with you…is a mystery to all of his servants and incarnations. I believe the only one who knows that is he, himself, and I am sure he won't be saying anything aloud to anyone until he has learned that you are better" he stated, leaning against the wall nearest to me. My arm shook under my weight as I held myself up. I turned my head away, looking at the gaseous fog on the outside of the room. _'Damn, even if I had gotten out, the miasma would have knocked me out in minutes, and if I had stayed long enough in it…I could have died,'_ I thought, my gaze softening as I thought about my freedom again, _'I wonder if Sesshoumaru or InuYasha will come. If they do, it is most likely only to get Naraku. Oh well, one can only hope.' _

"If Naraku wants me to get better, I will just have to refuse everything he has to offer. Let's just see how long I last without nourishment," I retorted, deciding to use the support of the wall behind me so that I could look around at my surroundings without being in too much pain. The boy rose an eyebrow at my comment, shaking his head as if I was a small child that needed to learn the wonders of Naraku…which wasn't entirely false, since I had hardly any information on the disgusting half-demon that had tried to pull my heart out until my demonic barrier started kicking in.

"Master Naraku has ways of getting you to do something, there is no was you can refuse him, the only thing that you can do to keep him away is to do everything he asks, no questions, and no hesitation" he commented, taking a fleeting glance at my eyes to make sure that I wasn't going to snap at him again. His logic made quite a lot of sense, and I did want to keep away from the one who had hurt me so badly, but then again, I wasn't going to please him just like a whore wishes to please the one who she is pleasuring. My mind was wracked with many different ideas, so I closed my eyes, trying to sort out my thoughts as best as I could.

"Just give me the damn food. I guess pleasing him is better than having him around. Wouldn't you agree?" I questioned, opening one red orb that was now becoming streaked with green lines. Kohaku jumped slightly when he saw the transformation going on in my optics and his reaction caused me to chuckle lightly. "They do that, I suggest you get used to them," I answered, not waiting until he asked the question that was evident on his facial features.

He handed me a small cup first, and with great reluctance, I drank the contents down, receiving a sad smile in return. "I would do almost anything to keep Master Naraku away from me. As for you eyes, I have never seen anyone with eyes like that. They are red one minute, and now…they are completely green, why is that?" I shrugged in response, reaching out for a small bowl of salad. I motioned my head towards the tea glass again, knowing that the boy could figure out what I was trying to say as I slowly chewed the vegetables, making sure that there was no poison present. Kohaku understood almost immediately, but he somewhat struggled with the answer. "Well…you see…it is a potion that makes you somewhat immune to the gases around here, but it also forces your body to relax. It was the only thing Master Naraku was persistent in having you take."

I made a face, _'No wonder why the stuff tasted so bad. I hate drinking any kind of potion!' _Sango's brother laughed at my expression before settling down in his original corner again, his eyelids slowly drooping with his exhaustion. The doors slid back, there stood a woman with a somewhat elegant kimono, and with a fan in her hand, she motioned Kohaku out of the room. I looked up in amazement, wondering what was going on. The woman narrowed her eyes at me; "the name's Kagura, and you will see what is happening soon." I didn't like what she had said much, but the elixir's effects were already rampaging through my body at that time.

"Wh…Why does Kohaku have to leave? Is Naraku coming here? I demand to have answers! I don't want that detestable half-demon anywhere near me!" I yelled, the only response, a glared coated with more hatred than before, and a minute chuckle coming from down the hall. My blood ran cold with fear, that laugh was the disheartening voice of the man that I had just called nefarious. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, and silently prepared myself for whatever was to come.

**(AN: Yes another Author's Note!**

**As I said before, I would be including Sesshoumaru and InuYasha in this one too! So here you go!)**

Sesshoumaru had calmed down long ago; his glowing red eyes reverting into his usual cold amber ones. InuYasha stood next to his half-brother, his nose high in the air, trying to catch any scent or clue as to where Naraku had left with the lady he had just met not to long ago, who had claimed she knew his father.

"I'd hate to think about what Naraku is doing to her right now, plus, all the blood she lost, I am surprised she is not dead as we speak" Miroku commented, earning two death glares from the dog siblings. Miroku shied away from his friend, moving to hide behind the demon slayer who he more often than not, tormented with his perverted nature. Kagome, like usual in a bad situation, forced herself to keep a smile on her face.

"I am sure we will find her _alive_. I mean, Myouga did say that she was part dragon, so I am sure she can survive whatever Naraku does to her. Plus, if she was bleeding, her trail shouldn't be hard to find…right?" she noted, uncertainty entering her voice as she produced the last sentence.

"Normally it wouldn't be hard Kagome, but Naraku most likely didn't walk or run there, he probably transported himself by his corrupted miasma. That is why InuYasha is having such a hard…" Sango paused in answering when Sesshoumaru took off towards the west, determination clearly unmistakable is his golden optics. Kirara (Kilala) transformed again as Miroku and Sango hopped her back, waiting until Kagome climbed onto InuYasha before they all took after the older taiyoukai, who was seemingly on a fresh trail that was unseen or unnoticeable by anyone else.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah, normally, on a regular occasion, Shippo would be with them, but they left him in a village with some of their random friends that they had met, saying that it was too dangerous for him to come. Oh yeah, sorry for the short InuYasha/Sesshoumaru part :sweatdrop: I just got done writing a sad suicidal one-shot for one of my new stories that I haven't put on yet, so…yeah…

**REVIEWS!**

**SecretShadows- **Thank you for the reviewing! The InuYasha cast and I thank you!

**Vocalsama- **Thanks again for your continued support! It means a lot to me!

**Yay! Now…:looks around for the guys: Where are you!**

Dang…still can't find them! They will come though…eventually! Oh, and also it took me so long because I do not have internet at this moment...how sad.


End file.
